HEP DART: Frontiers in Drug Development for Viral Hepatitis is an independent biennial conference attracting at least 300 attendees. HEP DART is open to anyone interested in therapies for viral hepatitis. The content of this Conference was developed to interest primarily scientists and clinical researchers in the infectious diseases. SPECIFIC AIMS: The aim of HEP DART is to assemble clinicians, researchers and basic scientists together to advance our knowledge of the ongoing drug development processes in the treatment of hepatitis B and hepatitis C. HEP DART will uniquely blend the areas of biology, chemistry, pharmacology and clinical research to provide the scientific community with an increased understanding of the current and future challenges in therapeutics for hepatitis infection. OBJECTIVES: (1) Understand the role of viral targets in the drug development and discovery process (2) Identify the next generation of inhibitors of viral hepatitis (3) Assess the impact of resistance and treatment failure in the drug development and discovery process (4) Increase awareness of the clinical impact of antiviral agents (5) Understand the consequences of co-infection with HIV on the management of patients (6) Assess the role of vaccines and therapeutic vaccines in future therapies for viral hepatitis. METHODS: HEP DART comprises four days of scientific presentations, delivered in both oral and poster presentations formats. Northwestern University, Feinberg School of Medicine Office of Continuing Medical Education designates HEP DART for a maximum 24 category 1 credits toward the AMA Physician's Recognition Award. HEP DART provides a relaxed and scientifically stimulating atmosphere for both PhDs and MDs to network and learn together. Support is requested to help defray the publications costs of the abstract book and for equipment used to facilitate delivery and display of the oral and poster presentations.